poketuberfandomcom-20200215-history
High Ground
High Ground is a poketuber who frequently gets involved as part of the Pokemon Rowel Project .His friends think he’s a huge jerk who eats all the mint ice cream from the freezer Facts * He is an Ursaring, or some kind of large brown bear. * He always states his opinion on things, often breaking bad news to people. * He always disagrees with your opinion, and often rejects the best ideas that could actually be very good in the Rowel project. * He is a member of Rage Against the Machine and is often the one who tries to control the others. * The ideas he does accept for Rowel often are shitty and make no sense. * He is, in fact, transgender. * In fact, his favorite Pokémon is Furfrou and Rattata (two very gay pokemon, unlike Pangoro, who actually is lesbian, but wants to be in the Amorphous egg group were Gardev-- Reuniclus is. * EDIT: WTF is Eelektross doing in that egg group * Jon Snow is his bestie * As of 2018, he is now the champion of the majority of Pokemon regions, including Britannia, Mericos, Kanto, Jakku, Tatoonie, Hoth, Endor, Geonosis, Middle Earth, Westeros, Essos and the region in the fangame Pokemon Sage, Urobos. That's right. He's the true identity of Pokeman: '''http://capx.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9man * You'll fight him outside of his pokeball constume where it's revealed he's not human and is actually a bear. * '''As of January 2018, he has now taken control of the Senate. This has resulted in a dramatic transformation from a shaggy old bear to a professional Galactic Emperor. His voice is no longer that of an autistic 14 year old nerd and it now a man's voice, clear and broad. * His battle song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0wVRG38IYs Pictures of High Ground * High Ground has only appeared in public a few times * The first time was when his home was being destroyed by a wildfire. He had to get out of the burrow with his family and they managed to escape together * They built a new burrow under the City of Santiago in Chile * There, he befriended the Mexican drug dealer Santiago, who had stopped by in Chile for a year * The second time he appeared was after a long and harsh Winter, strange white men walked south of the Great Mexican Wall Trump had built. They seemed to raise the dead. Coming out of his burrow, High Ground found a man, nicknamed Jon Snow, and built and army using the help of a strange woman on a scaley lizard thing with wings. Together, they defeated these 'Wight Walkers' and sent them back to the shadow realm. * Well this is a story about how this bear was raised to be the bear he is now, it all started at the day he was born. His birth lead to a war known as World War II, where Nazi's fought against the rest of the world (Poor souls didn't realise they didn't had the High Ground). After this war got ended by a Lucario, who now is honoured with a statue in Rome, whatever you kids learn in school is false, this is the truth. Anakin even tryed to convince de Führer to continue in his quest to conquer the world, however he got murdered by the supreme leader. After de Führers death Verlisify was elected as the new leader for the wolf pack (which is the secret name of the nowadays Nazi-organisation), High Ground joined Verlisify in his quest, however after discovering that a certain Gungan politician didn't trust the wolf pack he left. Verlisify cried for months and rumors say he still does at night. Here High Ground met the Lucario who was simply called Luca and some other people known as the RuffledRowlitSquadMembers. Till this day High Ground stays loyal to this Gungan on his quest to youtube succes. High Ground even got promoted to one of the fangame developers who according to rumors function as a secret agency over the RuffledRowlitSquad. Category:Discord Members Category:Pokemon Rowel Developers Category:Better than any Poketuber Category:Champions of Pokemon